User blog:DatNuttyKid/HIGHLIGHTS FOR THE MONTH OF JUNE
"WIKI CHANNEL'S HIGHLIGHTS FOR THE MONTH OF JUNE" ACKERMAN AGENT "Perils in a Pet Shop" June 3rd, 2015 After Myra is back, she and Troy is following a KAOS Agent who is smuggling a parrot. While questioning the parrot, it is freed by his lawyer. Troy, Myra and Connor trail him to a pet shop, where Troy learns that the pet shop is a cover for Melnick, the Smiling Killer. While trying to break into the pet shop after hours, Troy, Myra, and Connor are captured. They learn that the parrots are being used to memorize secret information and then smuggled out of the country. Guest stars: Chad Cotten as Connor, Max Turner as KAOS Agent "Down the Road" June 10th, 2015 Claire, a master impersonator, attempts to kidnap someone who was about to reveal the secret of the KAOS coding system. Claire disguises herself as the Chief to confuse the situation even more. Guest stars: Crystal Diane as Claire "TBA" June 24th, 2015 TBA Guest stars: TBA BECOMING A SENDY "Partyin' Partyin' Yeah!" June 4th, 2015 Mr. and Mrs. Sendy get upset with Brianna when she goes to a party that she knows that she shouldn't have attended. Not being used to having attention, Brianna gets mad at them too. Aaron talks to her and tells her that they do that because they care and that she shouldn't set examples like that for Danny. Brianna finally comes to terms with it and when she is invited to another wild party, she declines and decides to hang out with Ashley instead. Guest stars: TBA "Baby Brother Blues" June 11, 2015 With Ashley spending more time at the Sendy house, Danny starts to have a crush on her due to her being so nice to him all of the time. Brianna notices, but Ashley sees him as a little brother because she has a bunch of little siblings at home. When Danny finds out, he tries to be more mature for her. Aaron gets the responsibility to do all of his mom's usual housework since she has to cover extra hours for her work, but he can't seem to manage his schoolwork and housework at the same time. Guest stars: TBA "We Got Mikaela" June 18, 2015 Brianna encounters a childhood friend at college who used to be a foster kid until she got adopted back when they were kids, but Mikaela seems not to remember her. Guest stars: TBA "Dumb Dog" June 25, 2015 The Sendies are thinking of getting a dog, but due to a past memory, Brianna is terrified of them. She doesn't want to let them know of her fear and ruin their dream, but if she doesn't, she may embarrass herself in front of everyone. When Ashley finds out about her secret accidentally, she tries to get Brianna to tell them. Guest stars: TBA BREAK FREE No new episodes in the month of June. DRAMATICALLY AVERAGE No new episodes in the month of June. EMMA & JOHNNY IN THE 21st CENTURY "The Flu" June 8th, 2015 While Neal is gone, Emma catches the flu, causing her and Johnny to believe that she is dying; Alex asks for Sherman's help in her science fair project, hoping to beat Kimberly, but Sherman takes the entire project over. Guest stars: Amy Kettle as Kimberly, Saylor Lee as Amber "Sherman Finds Out" June 15th, 2015 Sherman overhears Emma and Alex talking about keeping a secret, and is hurt that they didn't tell him; Karl agrees to help him find out in an attempt to prove to Brock that there's something wrong with Johnny. Guest stars: Sam Byran as Benjamin "Brock" Highland, Dane Wilkins as Karl "Snappy" McSnapston, Derek Bronson as Wallace "Muscles" Brown, Thomas Byrne "Kimberly" June 29th, 2015 When Maria convinces Emma to sign up for cheerleading with her, Emma becomes popular on the squad which makes Kimberly feel threatened; while Emma is busy, Alex realizes that Emma is her only friend and decides to become closer to Sherman and Johnny. Guest stars: Amy Kettle as Kimberly, Saylor Lee as Amber, Marissa Lunar as Maria Dominique Elaine Bellaire, Cecelia Kristine as Melinda, Jennifer Kyles as Beverly Mills FIVE MINUTES AND FIRED No new episodes in the month of June. G.I. JENNINGS "Mo Money, Mo Gossip" (season finale) June 14th, 2015 Shannon tells Casey she has to stop gossiping with her friends because it spreads rumors. But when Casey catches Shannon gossiping herself with the base moms, Casey is appalled and annoyed that she told her to stop when she does it herself. As result, Casey decides to get back in on the gossiping, this time to show Shannon that she should practice what she preaches. And when Greg realizes that Joey still owes him a lot of money from the times he borrowed money when they were in high school, he decides to have him work for him as his personal assistant as a way to pay it off. Meanwhile, Frankie and Damiano try to see who can get the Guest stars: Axel Day as Damiano GARY AND GERRY No new episodes in the month of June. GENIE! "Mathematical Egghead!" June 6th, 2015 When Mackenzie is about to compete in a math competition, Belle accidentally wishes for Mackenzie to know nearly everything in mathematics. Mackenzie's head gets too filled with information that she can't do anything but spurt out random math facts. Jenny and Belle must get Jenny to study so hard that she can answer three of Mackenzie's questions correctly in a row, so they can turn Mackenzie back to normal in time. Guest stars: TBA "Revealed!" June 13th, 2015 When Anthony sees Jenny doing magic, Belle and Jenny try to convince him that she's just a really good magician. Jenny and Belle do everythign they can to make them be seen as unsuspicious, but end up looking very foolish. They somehow agree to perform a magic act in front of the whole school. Jenny almost doesn't want to do it because it is embarrassing, but Belle gets her to do it to save her secret. They almost convince him but right after the show, Jenny is spotted doing magic AGAIN. The girls then have to explain their whole situation to Anthony from the beginning, and Anthony promises not to tell. Mackenzie's math team is under attack when a guy named Thomas (Jackson Garland) from the rival team insists on saying that girls don't belong in the competition, math girls are unattractive, and that they can't do math. The girls on Mackenzie's team are very discouraged, but Mackenzie makes a speech saying that ever since she was little, people have been telling her that what she does is unattractive. Now she knows that if she feels beautiful doing math and everything she does, then she is beautiful. The girls, Reina and Jamie, listen to her advice, and the guys, Shawn and Fred, tell the girls about how people say it's unmanly for guys to be interested in this kind of stuff. The team works together and defeats them. Guest stars: Liza McDonald as Izzie Sanderson, Jake Daugherty as Andre Forrester, Jackson Garland as Thomas, Laura Bailey as Reina, Dominic Shaw as Shawn, TBA as Fred, Julianna Fox as Jamie "Picture Nightmares!" June 20, 2015 Belle has a zit she's worried about for picture day, and she asks Jenny to help her out, but Jenny makes it even worse. Belle and Jenny try doing everything they can to make Belle look good for pictures, but it just causes chaos and frustration. Guest stars: None "Reina, the Actress!" June 27, 2015 Mackenzie is working on a play and her best friend wants to be the lead role, but so does Jenny. (Belle secretly wants it too, but is too shy to audition and is recruited as Mackenzie's helper.) Even though Reina is a better actress than Jenny, she has a major case of stage fright. Against Jenny's will, Belle wishes for Reina to get over her stage fright and gain more confidence, but Reina becomes bossy and acts like a spoiled star. Guest stars: Laura Bailey as Reina HIGH SCHOOL STORY "High School Mascot" June 13th, 2015 Payton meets the school mascot at a school pep rally and after they interact for a bit, Autumn sets up a date for the two, even though neither of them know who he is since he had his costume on. Payton doesn’t mind going on a “blind date” though, she’s excited to see who the guy is on the date. But, Payton gets a surprise on the date when the guy comes in his mascot costume, head and all. He doesn’t even talk, he just does the funny hand gestures and body movements like he would as the mascot. Payton, very creeped out, tries to ditch the date but the mascot is so clingy and she finds it hard to leave. When Autumn gets a text from Payton about the date, she decides it’s up to her, Mia, and Sakura to help their girl out and get her away from the mascot. Meanwhile, Wes, Julian, and Nishan have a boys night out planned for that Friday night but when they're too lazy to really go anywhere, they start watching Japanese action movies, constantly telling themselves they'll leave after one movie is over, but they never do. Guest stars: TBA as Mascot IN DUE TIME TBA JAMES IN HOLLYWOOD No new episodes in the month of June. KITTY COUTURE No new episodes in the month of June. LIFE WITH TWINS No new episodes in the month of June. LUKE & LAUREN No new episodes in the month of June. MISS GOOD GIRL No new episodes in the month of June. NERD GIRLS "TBA" (series premiere) June 15, 2015 TBA Guest stars: TBA STUDIO FUNNY No new episodes in the month of June. SUPER COOL CORI No new episodes in the month of June. THE FAMILY PLAN "Episode 7" June 7th, 2015 When the Williams' head down to West Virginia, Victoria realizes that her old pen pal, Eddie (portrayed by Carter Spruce) lived there and wants to meet up with him, but he keeps making excuses not to se her. Meanwhile, Andrew and Marcus are having a hard time working the truck without Liana and their dad. Guest stars: Carter Spruce as Eddie WHAT'S UP WITH...? No new episodes in the month of June. MOVIE PREMIERES "Temple Run" June 15th, 2015 Stuart Guy, a geeky kid from a small neighborhood in New York, sets off to follow in his deceased grandfather's footsteps to find the Monkey Idol, with help from the mysterious Scarlett Fox and gang leader Barry Bones. But when he's confronted by his grandfather's rival, Francisco Montoya, he has to make a difficult decision- one that could change his and his friends' fates forever. SPECIAL EVENTS''' '''N/A The Wiki Channel is a brand new 24/7 running network that provides programming for kids, teens, and families. The channel was founded in 2012 by NYCgleek and Nutta of da Buttas. It currently airs a number hit shows. Wiki Channel is a part of the Wiki Company. Category:Blog posts